


All the Charm

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After episode 314, a friend from Brian's past comes to help Brian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It’s been a week. I haven’t had a job in a week. I’m going nuts. I’ve put my resume out there but the reason I got fired is keeping me from getting a job. Justin has been working double shift and more hours. I’ve heard from Michael once. He was caught a couple hours outside of Pittsburgh. Hunter is now in child services, while Ben and Michael were fighting Hunter’s mom for custody of Hunter.

~*~ring, ring~*~

“Hello.”  
“Yeah. No problem.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow at 10am.”  
“Yeah. Thanks. Bye.”

Finally, everything is looking up.

Justin POV

Man I’m working myself into the ground. I hope Brian is ok. He hasn’t gotten any calls from his resumes. I feel bad most of my money is going towards groceries and bills. Although most of the family comes shopping with me and helps to pay.

Mmm, something smells good.

‘Wow, I’ve walked into the most romantic dinner I have ever seen and Brian cooked. Something big is up.’ Justin thought as he stepped into the loft.


	2. All the Charm

“Hey,” Justin finally said moving in t the apartment. He went over and kissed Brian.

“Go shower and change into something comfortable,” Brian kissed him again, “The food will be ready in a half an hour.” Brian swatted Justin’s ass as he walked by.

‘I wonder what is going on. He is happy, he must have gotten an interview,’ Justin thought as he showered.

When he finished showering and dressing, he came out of the bedroom, he was awestruck. The loft looked great, especially for its lack of furniture. There were candles everywhere and the food was setup in a picnic type setting.

“Bri, what’s the occasion?” Justin said and smiled when he saw Brian smiling one of those genuine smiles.

“Have a seat, Sunshine, and enjoy dinner. All questions will be answered after we eat,” Brian said, pulling out Justin’s chair.

“Well, well. I wish I had a camera,” Brian pinched Justin’s ass as he sat down, “Although no one would believe me anyways.”

“Haha.”

They ate in silence. Justin wondered if Brian knew how to cook this entire time. Brian wondered if Justin would expect him to cook now that he showed that he could.

“So what’s up?” Justin asked as they ate ice cream for dessert. Justin was just about to bursting with excitement.

“Well, I actually got a call from one of the biggest advertising firm in the world. I didn’t send them a resume, so I was surprised that I got this call. I have a interview/meeting tomorrow at 10 am.” Brian said.

“Wow. That’s great, Brian. I’m so happy for you.” Justin set down his bowl and jumped into Brian’s arms. Although Justin could tell that Brian wasn’t completely telling him everything, but he was too excited to care.

“Thanks, baby.” Brian smiled.

Brian kissed Justin gently. As the kiss deepened, Justin started to rock against Brian causing both of them to moan. Brian separated from Justin and stood holding his hand out. Justin took his hand and was led into the bedroom. Removing their clothes as they made their way to bed, they fell on the bed naked. As they kissed hungrily, Justin went down on Brian, eliciting a moan when he sucked on all the sensitive areas. Justin brought Brian off sucking down into his mouth. As Justin kissed his way back up, Brian said, “Justin, I need to feel you.” Justin leaned over and grabbed a condom and lube. He ripped open the package and was about to put it on Brian’s dick when Brian stopped him, “I need to feel you inside me.”

Justin was shocked by this admission but quickly recovered. They spent the rest the night taking care of desires.

8:00 am

“Justin, come on. Get up. You have to be at work in an hour and I have the interview in two. Let’s go.” When Justin just groaned and turned over. “Fine. I’m showering alone.” Five, four, three, two…

“I’m up. I’m up.” Justin jumped out of bed and Brian laughed. “What? We conserve water.”

Half an hour later, they were getting dressed. “What?” Brian said when he saw Justin just watching him get dressed.

“Nothing. You just look good in your suits. It just feels right,” Justin stated, turning to finish getting dressed. “I hope you get the job.”

At the diner…

“Brian. Did you?” Debbie asked as they walked in and sat in the normal booth.

“I have an interview today in an hour that is all. Can I get some coffee and toast?” Brian said to answer Deb.

“Sure thing, hon,” Deb said.

“Wow. The world is right again. Brian is in Armani,” Emmett said, laughing.

“Yeah. Whatever.”

At the Mac Agency…

“Ms. Mackenzie, your ten o’clock is here.”

“Thank you, Jenny. Show him in.”

As Brian walked in he was nervous, not really about getting the job, but at seeing Charlie again. He watched her stand and walked to her door.

“Hold all calls for an hour.” “Sure thing, Boss.”

Charlie closed the door and locked it. She was extremely nervous but she hid her emotions well. As she leaned sitting on the edge of her desk, she looked Brian over. He looked good. Brian did the same of her.

“Brian, I heard you were fired from Vanguard and I know why,” she watched Brian as she spoke, “I don’t care.” Brian blinked; he was surprised at this omission. “I would like you to become my partner in this firm. I need someone that I know can do the work and I can trust.”

“Are you sure about this, Charlie? I don’t want to bring down your agency with my past.” Brian said worried about the fame that her agency had.

“Bri, I don’t care. Most of my clients don’t care. I need someone I can trust, someone I know can do the job and do it well.” She said, completely business-like, “it will be fifty-fifty partnership. We can change the name to Mackenzie and Kinney. I know you can do the job. I know you won’t disappoint me.” She smiled; Brian smiled back, “Charlie, thank you.” They relaxed. She stepped forward and pulled Brian into a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Charlie said as they hugged.

“I’ve missed you too. Man you look great.” Brian pulled back and admired his oldest friend. Her green eyes sparkled. He knew he would always love green eyes.

“You haven’t done too bad yourself.” They laughed thinking about what had happened with the Stockwell campaign. It had been five years since they had seen each other since Charlie’s company took off. Very few people actually knew of Charlie in Brian’s life.

She walked to her door, unlock and opened it, “Jenny, cancel the rest of my meetings for the day, and could you bring in Mr. Kinney’s contract?”

Jenny came in and handed over the folder with the contract, “Your meetings will be taken care of. Have a good day, Boss.”

“Here Bri, have your lawyer look at this and let me know if there is anything you want to change. Let’s go get something to eat and catch up. Do you know of an inexpensive place?”

“Yeah, I know of a place.”

“You need a lift?” Charlie asked as they left the building.

“Yeah. My car is in police impound. It’s a long story.” Brian said and laughed.

As they drove, Brian told Charlie about why his car was in impounded. They laughed as though they have never separated.

“Nice car,” Brian said as he got in Charlie’s black Porsche. “Good leg room.”

“You think that I would get a car with bad leg room. I’m as tall as you are, asshole.” Charlie laughed as she gunned her engine. “So where are we going?”

“The Liberty Diner.”

“Classy.”

“Bitch.”

“Damn right.” They laughed and reminisced through old times on the way to Liberty Ave.

At the Diner…

“Don’t worry, Justin. Brian will be fine,” Debbie said trying to break Sunshine of his foul mood.

“I know.”

“You know what? Hi Mom,” Michael said as he walked in and gave Deb a kiss.

“Brian had an interview with a very important firm this morning and I’m hoping it goes well.” Justin smiled sadly.

Just then the door opened and Justin could hear someone laughing. It was Brian.

“No way. I can’t believe you did that to him.” Brian laughed again.

“I did. Just because I have larger balls than you, which is undisputed, doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t have done it. You should know that I’d do just about anything,” Charlie grinned evilly. “Although he completely deserved it.”

Justin just stared at the pair who walked in, along with everyone else in the diner. He knew something had to be playing tricks on him; he could swear he was looking at a female version of Brian. Tall, auburn hair, and lean form. The difference that he could see was that her eyes were a shade of emerald green.

“Hey Bri,” Justin said, still in awe now that he could see that Brian wasn’t hiding behind a mask. He was smiling and laughing.

“Hey, Sunshine,” Brian leaned in and kissed him soundly adding a bit of tongue for good measure. “I’d like you to meet Charlie Mackenzie, my new boss.”

“Bri, I’m not your boss. We’re equal partners. Man, do I have to kick your bony ass, again, to that into your head?” Charlie laughed. “Nice to finally meet you Sunshine.”

“You could try Charlie but I don’t think that you could kick my ass again.”

“Nice to meet you to Charlie. My actual name is Justin.” Justin looked over at Michael, who looked as though he could kill.

“Hello, Charlotte.” Michael said through clenched teeth.

“Hey Mikey. Debbie!” Charlie ran over and hugged Deb.

“Oh my god, Charlie. How are you doing?” Deb gushed. “God, you look great.”

“Opening up a new wing in my architecture/advertising firm here in the Pitts. The ones I opened in London, Paris, LA, and New York are doing fine, so I thought a change in scenery would be good,” Charlie said, “So Mikey, how’s life?”

“Fine. Just fine.”

“So Justin, how do you know Brian?”

“He is my…” Justin looked at Brian, who finished, “My lover.” Justin beamed his infamous smile.

“Now I know why they call you Sunshine,” Charlie said laughing. Justin remembered that Brian had said the same thing after the bashing. Justin realized then how alike Brian and Charlie were in their mannerisms, and how they thought alike. It was just plain weird.

“So, Sunshine, how is school?” Charlie asked.

“Well I’m actually on suspension from school, a project I did that expressed my political views.” Justin stared right at Charlie as if daring her to say something.

“So you were the artist who did those Stockwell posters?” Charlie asked leaning in. Justin nodded. “Well good work. I have an idea. Why don’t you join our company,” indicating herself and Brian, “and work for our art department.”

“Really?” Justin said.

“Of course. You will be put under contract and paid like everyone else and if your work is good you get a small bonus,” Charlie said, “Although I have one rule for you both. No fucking in the office. Okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks Charlie. But right now I have to get back to my other job.” He stood up, pulled out his pad and asked, “So what will it be?”

After they ate, Charlie and Brian went back to Charlie’s apartment.

“Wow. You got a great space and it’s well organized.” Brian looked around and Charlie smiled.

“Thanks. I’m glad like it. Beer or Beam?”

“Beer.” Charlie handed him a beer and they sat down on the couch.

“So, Bri, do you love him?” Charlie asked while taking a swig. She laughed at his shocked face, “So, do you?”

“I…mm…” Brian stammered and looked away.

“You do, but why can’t you say it?” Charlie watched as Brian’s eyes met hers. “I know you and you know me. You act like I do when it comes to relationships. Don’t throw it away for the fear of getting hurt like I do. You never know what can happen.”

“I won’t say it because we’ll just end up hurting each other in the end. If I haven’t said it then when he finally leaves, it won’t hurt as much.” Brian looked down. He hated himself for telling Charlie what he couldn’t tell anyone else and that she was right about him copying her way of life. He just felt that it wasn’t worth trying until Justin.

“If you don’t tell him, then you’ll never go anywhere in your relationship and that’ll be the reason you break up in the end.” Charlie reached out and cupped Brian face. “And that is the truth.”

Brian put his hand to Charlie’s neck pulling her in for a kiss. It started out gentle and became more passionate. Charlie was the first to pull away, leaving both of them breathless.

“Well, Bri, I think that you need to that contract to your lawyer ASAP. Let me call legal and have them fax over the copy of Justin’s contract that I had them write up.” Charlie got up from the couch and called the office.

“Ok.” Brian sat back realizing why Charlie pulled away. They would always be attracted to each other even though he was gay and the fact that he loved Justin. “So when did you decide to grow your hair out?” Brian asked as she hung up the phone.

Charlie touched her hair, it fell to the middle of her back, “I don’t know. Do you like it?”

“Yea.” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Charlie?”

“Yea.” She leaned into his touch.

“Just be here for me. I know that we have a sexual tension between us, but I need you to be here as my friend, to help me through my problems.” He turned his head and kissed her neck.

She turned in his arms, “Here,” she opened a drawer and pulled out a set of keys. “This is for my apartment and this is for my Jaguar.”

“I can’t borrow your car.” Brian stared at her.

“Yes. You can. At least until your first paycheck comes in and you can get your car out of the impound lot.” She laughed. “More like a week or two, depending on how fast you find your feet.”

“Thanks.” Brian kissed her. “I want you to join me for dinner with the family on Friday.”

“Bri, are you sure that you want to subject them to me?” Charlie laughed, Brian joined in.

“Yea.” Brian looked into her eyes, into the eyes of the first person he ever loved, “The fax is done,” but neither of them moved.

“Are you sure you’re gay?” She broke eye contact and picked up the fax, then handing it to him. “Here.”

“You ought to know,” Brian said laughing as she hit him.

Charlie smiled, “You’re still the only one I’ll take it up the ass for.”

“And you are still the only woman I know who can get me hard. I’ll call you tomorrow.” He kissed her a final time. He realized that this was the first person other than Michael he had kissed instead of Justin in almost a year. He felt kind of guilty.

“Man, you have it bad if you can feel guilt because you kissed me.”

“You could always read me like a book.” He smiled and left to go back to Justin.

Justin had been walking back to the loft from the market down the street when a deep colbalt blue Jaguar pulled up along side of him.

“Hey. Get in.” Justin jumped at the sound of Brian’s voice which came from inside the car.

“Where in the hell did you get this car?” Justin asked as he climbed in. “Nice.”

“It’s Charlie’s other car. She is lending it to me until my first paycheck, or until I can get my car out of the impound lot.” Brian smiled, “She always has the best.”

“This a fully loaded brand new Jaguar. This car costs more than the loft. How much money does she make?” Justin asked.

“Well, somewhere from ten to twenty million dollars a year. Now that I’m a partner, I’ll probably will be making anywhere from five to tem million my first year and it’ll will steadily grow year after year.” Brian laughed at Justin’s face. “Would you mind if we have the family over for dinner on Friday at the loft?”

“You mean would I mind cooking for everyone?” Justin asked laughing.

Brian looked at him, “We could surprise everyone and I could cook. I can cook, you know.”

“Yea, I know. Let’s do it and for once I’ll be your errand boy picking up the ingredients.” They laugh as they up to their home.


	3. All the Charm

(Friday)  
“I can’t believe that Brian would want to have a family dinner.” Mel said as they drove over and parked in front of the loft.

“I know, but give him the benefit of the doubt,” Lindsay said as they made their way up in the elevator.

“I don’t care what…Oh My God.” Mel stopped in the doorway. She was shocked. There was new furniture and a large dinning room table set for everyone, even a high chair for Gus. But what shocked her even more was the fact that Justin was sitting on the couch sketching, and Brian was not only cooking but he was wearing an apron.

“Hey Bri.” Lindsay finally said, just as shocked as Mel.

“Hey.” Brian leaned over and kissed her and Gus. “Have a seat; you guys want something to drink?”

“Sure.” They said letting Gus down so he could find Justin.

“Hey Sunshine. Could you get them something to drink?” Brian yelled over his shoulder as Justin picked up and hugged Gus. “Sure Bri.”

Within another hour, everyone had arrived accept Charlie. They all noticed the extra place next to Brian with Charlie’s nameplate.

“Well let’s get this started.” Deb said. Everyone agreed.

Brian went to shut the door when Charlie burst thru.

“Sorry I’m late. But I had a meeting.” Charlie apologized.

“It’s OK.” Brian said giving her a kiss and shut the door.

Everyone just stared. Other than Michael, Deb, Vic, and Justin no one had met Charlie. Lindsay, Mel, Ted, Emmett, and Ben just stared. It was a little like looking at a female version of Brian.

“Hi, I am Charlie. Bri I have four accounts I want you to look at.” She said as she lifted her briefcase. “Something smells good. What is it?”

“Something you taught me how to cook.” Brian smiled, “Let’s eat.”

“Charlie, how do you know Brian?” asked Lindsay as Charlie sat down next to Brian.

“I have known Brian for, what thirty years. At least I remember and have pictures from thirty years ago.” Charlie said as they passed the food around.

“Thirty years? Wow, Brian I didn’t know you’ve had a friend that long. She’s even female. At least we know you haven’t fucked her,” Emmett said.

Michael stopped eating; Deb and Vic looked at Brian, who was looking at Justin and Charlie. “Actually, the have.” Michael said placidly.

“What?” Ted, Emmett, Ben, Mel, & Lindsay said in unison. Eating had stopped. Justine stared at Brian like he had never seen him before and he never wanted to see him again. Brian watched Justin. He hadn’t told him anything other than that he’d known Charlie for a while. Justin got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Charlie saw Brian about to get up and touched his arm, “No. Let me go and talk to him?” She got up and went to the bathroom, opened the door, went in and locked the door.

“Justin.” Charlie watched him sitting on the toilet crying. “Justin, were sorry. Brian should have told you about us. The only reason Michael knows is because he walked in on us.” Justin looked up.

“But why didn’t he tell me about you? Doesn’t he trust me? Doesn’t he…” He broke off looked down at his hands. What’s he think I am gonna do? Leave him?”

“Yes, but he does love you. We have an easy relationship, It is completely sexual one-way, and completely emotional another way. I will blame myself for the way he turned out. His view on relationships mirrors mine. On Wednesday when we went my apartment,” Justin looked up, not sure he wanted to hear this, “we kissed, but nothing happened. He actually felt guilty for kissing me. He loves you a lot, more than anyone. I am just one of his best friends and the last time we had sex was about six years ago. At which time we were both extremely high and drunk.”

“But if he loves me why can’t he just tell me? Why can’t he tell me about his past? He tells Lindsay and Michael that he loves them all the time, and they know more about him than I do. Why can’t he just tell me?” Justin looked so little as he said this, Charlie knew she had to have a talk with Brian and soon.

“He’s afraid. He feels that maybe you’ll grow tired of him and leave. He feels that if he doesn’t say it that It won’t hurt as much when it happens. He is wrong, Justin. He needs to tell you. I’m going to have to talk with him tonight. You can stay and listen if you want, but I am going to do it tonight when everyone else leaves, ok?”

“Thanks.” Justin gave her a small smile.

“No prob, I just love him too much to see him throw this away.” She said. “Lets throw some cold water on your face and get composed. Give him a kiss when we get back out, it will make him feel better.” They laughed.

Meanwhile at the table.

“Fuck you Michael” Brian was seriously pissed. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“Brian it’s ok. Justin will be fine.” Lindsay said as she patted his arm.

“I agree with Brian, Michael. That was completely uncalled for.” Emmett said, with Ted, Vic, and Deb all nodding in agreement.

Michael was mad. It wasn’t his fault. “Well Bri, if you hadn’t wanted it to turn out this way then you should have told Justin.”

“Well I didn’t think you would open your big mouth. What happened years ago I might add, between me and Charlie, stay between me and Charlie, until I had planed to tell Justin.”

They stopped the conversation when the bathroom door opened and Charlie and Justin came out. Justin walked over to Brian and kissed him. Charlie took her seat. Brian stared at Justin as he walked back to his seat and then over to Charlie, who said, “We’ll talk later. Let’s finish dinner.”

They finished dinner telling Charlie stories of Brian being Brian over the past five years. Gus, who usually didn’t take to new people well, demanded that Charlie hold him. About an hour after Michael’s statement, they all thought it was time to leave.

“Well thanks for coming.” Brian said as everyone got their coats.

“Well I have to say I was scared especially when I saw you cooking, but it was good.” Mel said smiling for once at Brian. Brian smiled back, “Everything will go back to normal tomorrow.” They all laughed.

“Bye, Lins, bye Sunny boy.” Brian kissed them both, and they left.

Michael left with out saying anything, Ben following, “Thanks Brian.”

Deb, Vic, & Emmett hugged Justin. Deb hugged Brian, “See you tomorrow morning.” And they all left with Ted.

“Alright, we are going to talk. Justin you can stay or go. But if you stay please stay in the bedroom,” Charlie stated, Justin nodded. He wanted to stay. He grabbed his CD player and one of his sketchbooks and went into the bedroom.

“Sit.” Charlie said from the couch where she was sitting.

“Now you’re going to listen to me and not say anything until I’m done.” Charlie looked at Brian, who nodded. Charlie reached for Brian and pulled him into her lap. He leaned back into her in between her legs. Justin saw then they were facing him. It was a picture perfect moment. He started sketching. Brian felt Justin’s eyes on them and he heard the pencil moving across the page, he chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” Charlie asked as she thought they were going to start this conversation.

“He is sketching us.” Brian Laughed, as did Charlie when she looked up at Justin. That is where she should start.

“Brian tell me how you feel about Justin. No bullshit. Tell me. He can’t hear you.” Charlie felt Brian tense at what she was asking. “Please hurry you are wrinkling my Armani suit.”

Brian chuckled at her remark and knew she was only trying to lighten the tension he felt, “I…”

“You what? Why don’t we start at why you love him and then maybe we can say it? What attracts you to him, other than his ass? It is perfect you know.”

“Yeah, it is. His mind, for one. He is probably one of the smartest people I know other than you.” She laughed. He continued, “I tell you how we met? He was seventeen, standing under a streetlamp next to Babylon. He looked so innocent; I just had to have him.”

“Man you picked him up to fuck and he has lasted for three years? Jesus Brian, you must have felt something to pick him up off a street corner.” Charlie laughed.

“Well,” Brian ignored Charlie’s laughing, “we get back to the loft, I thought he was going to run back out. Fast-forwarding we end up in bed and I am giving him a hand job, and the phone rings. It’s Melanie saying that Lindsay had the baby. I told him to get up and out. I found out he was only seventeen and he couldn’t go home so I took him with me. I am still not sure why.”

“Wow. You took him to meet your son for the first time? Man you must have felt something for him.” Charlie looked down at Brian. She realized his love went deeper than he even thought possible. “Well what changed?”

She felt him tense. Brian’s voice cracked, “I shouldn’t have gone. My thirtieth birthday was the same week as his prom. He asked me to go and I said no, but somehow I ended up going anyway. We danced in front of everyone. We left and planned to meet up later at the loft because he was taking Daphne home. Then Chris Hobbs, who was some ass whole from his school, came up behind him and hit him with a baseball bat. He was too far away from me to stop him. Justin was in a coma and then he was in therapy, I just couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t remember the dance. He couldn’t remember the fact that what I did showed him that I loved him.” Brian started to shake. Charlie wrapped her arms around him in support.

“He moved back in with me. He had first moved in with me when his dad kicked the shit out of me and Justin told him that he wasn’t going home again. Anyway his drawing hand had been damaged from the hit to his head. I helped him by buying that computer.” He pointed to the computer in the corner. “We had a bump when he thought that I took him in because I felt guilty. But I couldn’t tell him that I did it because I love him so we made up these rules: one- no tricks twice, two- no names or numbers, three- home by three am, and four- no kissing on the mouth other than each other. Then I fucked up I guess. Too many things went wrong, I couldn’t tell him I loved him, so I pushed him away and he left me for a fiddler who he had been cheating on me with.”

“Bri, that’s your fault that you broke up on the first place, but I know it’s hard to change habits after so long. If you love him tell him before it is too late.” Charlie said. “Just think about it Brian. I fell for someone and didn’t tell them until it was too late. He died in a car accident. We had been seeing each other for four years. I don’t know if I will even love again but I’ll know what to do next time. You have been given two chances already; soon you’re going to run out of them.”

Justin who had finished his sketch had been listening to them talk. He knew he shouldn’t have been but he was. He watched as Brian stood and pulled Charlie into a hug. Justin saw Brian pull back and kiss her. Brian leaned over and whispered something to Charlie who nodded. Brian turned and walked into the bedroom. “Justin can you come into the living room?”

Justin stood and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Brian walked back in and sat at the opposite end of the couch. Charlie sat on one of the bar stools watching them.

“Justin, I…I wanted to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago. There are certain things I would have changed if I could go back that I am sorry for.” Brian looked down at his hands while Justin looked over at Charlie who was smiling. 

“Justin, I…” He looked at Charlie, who nodded and smiled, “I love you Justin, always have and I always will.”

Justin turned and smiled at Brian, who looked worried about his reaction. “Brian, I love you too.” Justin launched himself into Brian’s arms and kissed him. They pulled back breathless.

“Charlie, do you need a place to crash?” Brian asked, Justin looked annoyed at the question, he was thinking of making love to Brian the man who loves him.

“If you guys don’t mind. I had a little too much to drink.” Charlie saw the look on Justin’s face, “But you two can fuck like bunnies or whatever it is you do. Just give me your walkman.” Justin laughed. “I’ll probably pass out the minute I lay my head down anyways.”

Brian went into the bedroom and got a pair of sweats, a wife beater, and a blanket for Charlie.

“Thanks, Have a good night guys.” They went into the bedroom. While Brian went into the bathroom, Justin looked into the living room and saw Charlie changing. He realized why Brian thought she was sexy. Brian came up behind him and whispered, “Like what you see?”

“Umm, she is sexy for a female. I can understand what you see in her.” Justin said nervously.

He turned and went to get in bed. Brian went over to check on Charlie, who had more or less passed out. “G’nite Bri, have fun. Hehe.”

“Sleep well Charlie, you always were more philosophical when you were drunk.” He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep. “Lets celebrate.” He attacked Justin. When they finally fell asleep around 4am, they were sedated. Brian realized he didn’t need anyone else but Justin. He knew Charlie had been right and that he felt better. He was in love. Life was good. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. All the Charm

Saturday morning

Charlie woke up realizing that she was sleeping on someone’s couch. She had woken up to the smell of coffee. She sat up and looked towards the kitchen. She watched Justin cook as Brian tried to distract him. They looked deliriously happy. She watched as Brian turned Justin around and kisses him soundly. Breakfast forgotten, they started devouring each other. Brian turned Justin into the counter, pulling his sweats at the same time. Brian produced a condom and lube and proceeded to prepare himself and Justin. They moaned as they made contact again. She watched them together. They were extremely beautiful. She got up and walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

After they climaxed, they realized that they had woken Charlie up. Justin turned red again as they cleaned up. Charlie came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She walked over to the couch where she had laid out her clothes. Brian started to set up the table with his back to Charlie. As she dropped her towel, Justin couldn’t help but stare. She was probably the only female that he could think of that he would want to do a nude of.

“Charlie, stop,” Brian laughed, as she put on her underwear, “I don’t want him to be thinking about pussy, especially yours.”

Charlie laughed, putting the sweats back on, “Well fair is fair. I’ll be thinking about you two having sex till I have good sex again.”

Brian tackled her to the rug, he pinned her arms above her head. He started to tickle her. “Stop, Bri,” she managed to breath before she couldn’t get out another coherent thought. Justin watched the old friends. He saw the love in Brian’s eyes. He felt jealous. He went back to cooking. Justin knew Brian had said it last night, but he also knew that Brian and Charlie had more history than him and even Michael.

“Give in, Char,” Brian said grinning evilly. All Charlie could do was nodded. She couldn’t breathe since he was still tickling her. He stopped and helped her sit up.

“Fuck you, Kinney,” Charlie growled, when she caught her breathe, while she pushed him away. He laughed standing up, holding a hand to Charlie, who accepted. “Justin I feel sorry for you. You’re stuck with him.”

“Don’t start, Char,” said Brian moving closer, as she back away. She looked over at Justin for help. Charlie saw the look in his eyes, Justin was jealous. ‘He must be feeling insecure about him and Brian. My being here isn’t helping, but it can,’ she thought. “So Justin, ask me anything that you want to know about Brian or me or both.” Brian looked at her, she knew more than anyone, but she looked back at him and leaned and whispered, “You can stop me from saying anything but he is jealous of us and our history.” She pulled back and looked into Brian’s eyes, he nodded and said, “Go ahead Justin. Ask away.”

Justin thought about it. He knew what she was up to and was thankful for it. “Why don’t we eat first then talk?” Both nodded. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Brian looked worried; he had no idea what Justin was going to ask or how he or Charlie would say about it. When they finished, they moved to the living room. Charlie sat across from Brian and Justin, who each sat on the opposite end of the couch.

“I want to know about Brian’s childhood,” Justin said looking from Brian to Charlie.

“Well, I’ve known Bri since we were both babies. I’ve witness first hand: Jack’s beatings, Joan and Claire’s indifference,” Charlie started. Justin looked at Brian, who was focused on Charlie. Charlie continued, “Jack never wanted Brian. He probably didn’t care one way or another about Claire so she was spared. Joan was only hit occasionally when she was trying to protect Brian. When Brian was five years old, she stopped protecting him. Then anything that Bri did good or bad, right or wrong, got either verbal or physical abuse.”

“Jack didn’t care who was around when he did it. I usually stayed at Charlie’s house. Her parents wouldn’t say anything about the bruises. They accepted me for me, but I always had to return home. Then one day, when we were 12, Charlie had been with me, Jack came home drunk out of his mind. He started yelling for me, about something that I hadn’t done or needed to do. We went downstairs to do whatever it was that he wanted us to do. When we found him, he just hit me, telling me that I was a disappointment and that I shouldn’t be alive. Charlie went over to Jack and told him that he was a sick bastard, a poor father, and that Joan and him should be in jail for what they do to their child. Jack snapped I guess and hit her. We both got up and ran from the house. When we had gotten far enough away, we stopped and I looked at Charlie’s face. The area around her eye was swollen and bruising badly. She tried to get me to go home with her.”

“He wouldn’t come. Stubborn son of a bitch. He said, ‘I have to go back. Just tell your parents that we got into a fight and that we aren’t friends anymore.’ I told him that I would do no such thing. Then he ran back home. I couldn’t catch him so I let him go. A week later, I heard from mutual friends that he had moved. It wasn’t until we were 16 that we saw each other again. Both of us had transferred to public schools. I was on the girls’ soccer team and we were cheering on our boys’ soccer team on an away game since we had already played our game. Brian’s name was called out for the other team. That was a complete shock. Not only was he on the other team, he almost single-handily kicked my team ass. It was funny.” Charlie and Brian smiled, “Anyway, he came up to me after his game and gave me a big hug. We really had missed each other. My friends on the boys’ soccer team were mad that I was hugging him. I told my coach that I was getting a ride home from a friend.”

“Then Deb and Michael ran up to congratulate me. Deb pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Mikey just stared. If you think we look alike now, think about high school.” Brian smiled, “Well Deb thought Charlie was great.”

“And I thought Deb was the perfect person in his life at the time. My parents had come to my game and stayed to watch the boys play. My mom came up and lightly hugged Brian and my dad touched Brian’s shoulder. I had told them what had happened and they had wanted to call the cops but I made them promise not to. They were happy to that he was ok. We all went out to dinner. It was good to catch up with my old friend. Although I’m still not sure why you hung out with Mikey.” Charlie laughed, “He was so jealous that Brian had another friend, one that knew Brian better and longer. He pretty much glared at me the entire night.”

“Oh well, some things don’t change. We hung out with each other every weekend after that although we couldn’t always ditch Mikey. We hung out at the mall, at the park, anywhere. One day we were walking in the park, without Michael, we ran into some of my soccer buddies. They saw us together and asked if I wanted to play a pick up game. She told me that she would call me later tonight, and then she kissed me and I kissed her back. My friends started making kissing noises and hollering. She left and I was told have well we looked together. If you ever wanted to thank anyone for my kissing ability, it’s Charlie. After that, my senior year was ok. My teammates watched my back about all the queer jokes. Charlie and I put up pretense of dating. Then she got her full scholarship to Yale University.”

“Yeah. Brian may have had the smarts but he also had Jack and Joan. So Penn State was good enough. Oh well we got together as much as we could. Our plan was to start our own agency, but we had also decided that would get experience first. He went to Ryder and I went to Kyles and Mitchell. About six years ago, both partners in my firm retired and I took over. The business boomed, now it’s an international office. Now we have out dream.”

“Yeah. Well, Mikey has seen us having sex after graduation from high school. It’s not like I was…” Brian stopped.

“Let’s just say that it wasn’t normal hetero sex.” Charlie laughed at the look on Justin’s face, “We did the same for graduation from college. Although we vowed never to have sex again, because normal hetero sex wasn’t for us, we ended up doing it both ways around the same time I came into control of the company. I think that I needed it; I was completely drunk and high. Both of us were.”

“That’s the short version of my life,” Brian stated looking Charlie and then Justin. “Justin if you ever want to know anything about me, you’ll deal with the resistance on certain things but I’ll try to tell you. I love you, Justin.”

Justin looked at Brian, he knew that Brian felt vulnerable about what they had just talked about, “I know. All I ask is that you try and not to shut me out.”

“Ok,” was all that Brian could say. Justin pulled Brian into an embrace.

“I knew that my psychology degree would come in handy,” Charlie said and laughed when Brian flipped her off. “Lets go out for lunch. I’m hungry.”

Brian and Justin showered, got dressed, and they left the loft. “Nice car,” Justin said when he saw the black Porsche.

“Yeah. Expensive,” Charlie shrugged. “Hey Justin,” she tossed her keys at him, “you drive to the diner.”

“Really?” Justin looked excited and scared at the same time.

“Sure. Just don’t drive extremely fast. In this car it is extremely easy. Come on Bri, get in. I’ll drop you guys off afterwards.” Brian climbed in the back, Charlie got in the passenger seat.

Justin drove the Porsche right up to the front of the diner where there was a spot opening up. Emmett, Michael, and Ben were walking towards the diner.

“Man, look at the Porsche,” Emmett said. They all stopped when Justin got out of the driver’s seat. “Hey sweetie. Where did you get this car?”

Charlie got out of the passenger seat letting Brian out of the back. “It’s actually my car. I crashed at Brian’s last night.”

“Wow,” Emmett said speechless.

They all walked into the diner and took their regular booth. Charlie sitting on the inside of the booth, with Brian sitting next to her, and Justin in his lap. Brian whispered something into Justin’s ear; Justin smiled his best smile and kissed Brian softly.

“So, you two seen to be doing ok,” Emmett stated as he pulled up a chair, leaving Ben and Michael across from Charlie, Brian and Justin.

 

”Yeah,” Brian stated. “We’re ok.” He smiled. He was thinking hard about something that he needed to talk to Charlie’s opinion of.

“Brian, are you coming to Woody’s with us tonight?” Michael asked testing the water, since their conversation last night; Brian hadn’t said anything to him.

“I don’t know. I was thinking about taking Justin to dinner,” Brian stated, glaring at Michael.

“You mean like a date?” Justin asked cautiously, not knowing what this Brian would do.

“No, he doesn’t. He probably means eating and then fucking,” Michael said, “He doesn’t do dates.”

“Who said I didn’t?” Brian was angry, “Yes, it is a date. A fancy restaurant, candles, and maybe a walk in the park afterwards.”

Charlie, Emmett, Ben, and Deb, who had just come up to take orders, smiled. Michael glared at Justin, “Since when Brian? You’ve never wanted to do those type of things.”

“Since I realized that I love Justin,” Brian barked at Michael, who was speechless. “Since I realized that I am in love with Justin,” Brian said softer looking into Justin’s eyes. He pulled Justin into a kiss. He whispered into Justin’s ear, “I don’t need anyone else but you. You are enough for me.” Justin smiled trying not to cry.

“Brian fuckin Kinney is off the market. Yahoo!” Debbie yelled. Brian winced at the sound of her voice; he hadn’t realized that she was there. Charlie and Justin laughed at Brian’s face. The rest of the lunch went smoothly.

When they got back to the loft, Brian said, “hey, I’ll meet you upstairs. I need talk to Charlie.” “Ok,” Justin said. He kissed Brian and went inside.

“Charlie, I was thinking about asking Justin to marry me. I’ve realized that he is everything for me and that I don’t need anyone else.”

“Wow, Bri. I’m happy for you. You’ve finally grown up.”

“Yeah,” Brian said softly. “You have always had a way of grounding me and making me think about what is important. I will always hold you in my heart.”

“What do you need me to do?” Charlie asked.

“Well a few things. One, could I borrow your cabin Vermont? And two, if Justin agrees to it, I would like you to mother our next child.” Brian looked at Charlie’s face, he couldn’t read her expression.

“Yes, to the first and let me know about the second, Justin’s opinion,” Charlie smiled. “Have fun.”

When Brian got upstairs, Justin jumped into his arms. “Wait, Justin. I need to talk to you,” Brian said walking to the couch. “There are three things I want to ask you. One is about the loft. I want to buy a house, one that we pick out together.” Brian paused waiting for Justin’s response.

“You want to sell the loft?” Justin look shocked.

“Yeah. I want to make a home with you. Second, is that I want to take a trip to Vermont this weekend and,” Brian paused again, wondering if it was ok, “and get married.”

Justin launched himself into Brian and kissed him passionately. Brian smiled.

“Justin, baby, we have a blood test appointment in an hour, we can’t start sorry,” Brian said as he pulled back. Then there was a knock on the door. Justin got up to answer and found Charlie standing on the other side.

“Hey, Jus. Bri, here is the spare key. Hey I need to see your ring fingers.” She pulled out a sizer. She sized both of the ring fingers and wrote down the sizes. “I’ll bring the rings back in about an hour or two.” She turned and left.

Justin remembered that Brian had said he had three things he wanted to talk about. “Bri, what’s the third thing you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, I know you want kids, so I was wondering if you would mind if Charlie had our baby.”

“No, but with the two of you as parents this kid will be a knockout and a sex fiend,” Justin laughed, Brian joined in.

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to father our child,” Brian said softly.

“Me, a father?” Justin looked ecstatic at the prospect. “Man, I’m becoming a husband and a potential father in one day.” He started dancing around the loft.

“Justin, we have to go get our blood test. So let’s get going,” Brian said swatting his ass. They left.

When they returned two hours later, they found their clothes packed in two suitcases and two suit bags. Charlie was sipping JB and watching TV. “Hey guys.”

“You have our rings?” Justin asked wondering if they were ready.

“Well, at first I wanted to get handcuffs for Brian and a nice ring for you, but that wouldn’t be right.” She ducked as Brian swatted at her head, Justin just laughed, “But I got these.” She pulled out the little jewelry box out of her suit. Justin and Brian looked inside and smiled. The rings were perfect. They had a Celtic knot engraved on the outside and, ‘I love you,’ engraved on the inside with their initials. “Here are tickets to use my plane. Have fun. I expect you two to be at work on Monday though.” She smiled and left. “Oh,” she popped her head back in, “I have reserved parking at the airport. There will be a guy standing on the side with a sign with your names on it. He’ll have the car moved and escort you to the plane.”

“Thanks, Char,” Brian leaned in and kissed her.

“Are you ok?” Charlie looked at Justin.

Justin smiled even wider, “Yeah. Ok, will talk about that when you come to work on Monday. So, go get married.” Charlie kissed Justin, who felt his body respond. “Have fun you two.” She left.

“Well since everything is already done, why don’t we head out,” Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin who was trying to will his erection down. “She has the same effect on me. It should be easy to get her pregnant.”

“Eww.” Justin winced as Brian laughed.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the airport. There was the guy holding the sign, who had another man to park the car. They were escorted to the plane. They were getting married tomorrow.


End file.
